Valentine's Day
by AgehaChou
Summary: Alan and Eric are in the Shinigami Academy, and they have a day off. That should be good news, right? Oh, wait. It's Valentine's Day. AlanXEric Fluff


Alan and Eric (c) Yana Toboso

Alan X Eric  
Valentine's Day

Alan yawned as he woke up, silently wondering why he was awake at 7 in the morning on a day off of School. Sitting up in the small dorm bed, he continued his morning by silently answering himself that it was a habit engrained into his being from the 3 years he had already completed in the Shinigami Acadamy. Laying back down and staring at the ceiling, he ran through his options. Eric wouldn't be awake yet. His higher-up by a whole of one year, Eric was known for taking every opportunity to sleep in, and as today was a day off, it was almost assured that he would be asleep for at least the next 3 hours. He wasn't quite hungry yet, and at this point any attempt to go back to sleep would be fruitless.

His eyes glanced over to the calendar that hung on the wall. Why did they have today off anyway? He couldn't think of any major holiday that would be happening recently "St. Valentine's Day." he read off the calendar. "Oh no." he mumbled, mind going into overdrive. Maybe this year he could escape the hoards of giggling schoolgirls that would all be trying to overload him with Chocolates and Flowers and other useless things that he could never seem to finish completely before the next year came around. Indeed, there were still five Chocolate Hearts from last year that sat underneath his desk, waiting for him to get the urge to eat them.

"Where can I go?" he mumbled, keeping his voice low as he talked to himself, pacing the room silently and determining his best course of action. "The Library will be what they expect, as well as the Nurse's office. Those are the two places I frequent the most often." he shook his head. There was only one thing to do, and part of it involved praying that no one saw him enter the Senior Dormitory, with the exception of the guard who would have to see him to let him in. For that matter, another part was praying that the guard didn't tell anyone where he was.

Alan peered out of the large doorway, staring down the path that led to the next dorm over. "Is it clear, Devon?" he asked the guard that was stationed in front of the Junior Dorms. Without a word, the man nodded, and Alan made a break for it down the path. Then, all hell broke loose. He heard her before he felt her, and Alan was all too aware that now that the one girl, probably a Freshmen, had alerted his presence, it wouldn't be long before he was swarmed. They were like zombies, but instead of trying to eat your brains, they wanted to smother you with tokens of their affection.

Alan started flat-out running, and thank god that Michael got the gist of things and was already unlocking the doors of the Dorm to let him in. He'd have to thank him when he left later that day. The door shut behind him, automatically locking itself from the outside. With nothing more to worry about, he sank into a chair for a moment to catch his breath, and woke up a few hours later.

"Your fangirls are going insane out there." Eric said, snapping him out of sleep and causing their heads to collide with a solid thump.

Alan winced, holding his head, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Eric chuckled, rubbing the point of collision on his own head a bit, "Don't sweat it, Alan. No permanent damage. Come on. Let's go up to my room, and away from the drones of the living crazed."

Alan nodded, not sure what else to do, and stood, following Eric up two flights of stairs and down a hallway before entering the Black and Blonde haired boy's room.

"You know, it's like this every year. You should just start sleeping over in my room the night before. It'd make things a lot easier." Eric suggested, laying back on his unmade bed. "I don't want you to overexert yourself."

Alan frowned, "Eric, just because I look sickly doesn't mean that I actually am." he said, crossing his arms in defiance. "Shinigami don't get sick."

Eric sighed, nodding, "I know, I know. But that doesn't mean I can't be worried about you, does it?" he asked, hopping up and walking over to his closet.

Alan sighed, sitting on the bed and watching Eric curiously. "Your closet? Are you going to throw dirty socks at me?" he teased.

Eric turned around, smirking, "For your information, Alan Humphries, I have much better things in my closet than dirty socks." he produced what he knew to be Alan's favorite, a Hershey's Cookies and Cream Chocolate Bar. Not a typical Valentine's Day gift, but he saw Alan's face light up and Eric was sure that his would be the first to be eaten, and he was sure that Alan would savor every bite.

"Eric. You're making me feel bad. I don't have anything for you." Alan realized, taking the bar of Chocolate delicately.

Eric laughed, "Yes you do." he said, grabbing Alan around his waist. "You're my Valentine's Present."

Alan's face reddened, "E-Eric..."

"Do you object?"

Alan shook his head, leaning into Eric's broad chest. "No."

"Good."

"You'd probably just bully me into it if I did object." Alan teased, pleased with himself as he felt Eric's hands waver and begin to release their grip around him.

"What's that supposed to mean? The only people I'm going to be bullying today is bullying out a path for you to get back to your dorm tonight." he told Alan.

Alan chuckled, twisting himself around to face Eric while keeping in his grasp. "Thank you, Eric. I'm not sure what I would ever do without you."

"Of course, I think I should get some repayment for this... honorable task of escorting my Lady back to her room." Eric said, breaking into a coy smirk.

Alan's face went red, and he pushed Eric off him, "Just because I played Juliet in the School Play does not give you the right to-" he realized Eric was laughing at him, and he sighed, wrapping his arms around Eric, "So what would my Good and Gentle Sir like as repayment?"

"I want to hear you say it. You've written it, texted it, typed it, and shown it, but you've never said it to my face." Eric said.

Alan smiled, resting his head on Eric's shoulder. "I love you." As he said it, his warm breath hit Eric's ear, and he felt the larger teen's arms raise in small goosebumps.

Eric broke into a full grin, wrapping an arm protectively around Alan and stroking his fingers through his 'dearest friend's' hair. "I love you too."

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm not sure what to call this exactly...  
I guess the best terminology would be "Next Life" fic, only because of all the Modern-Day-Item mentions. (Cell phones, Hershey's Cookies and Cream Bars... *drools at the very thought*)

Also, I have no idea what British school systems are like (which is what I assume the Shinigami Academy would actually be based around...) so I think I sort of ended up mixing British Schooling and American Schooling. (I'm pretty sure the UK doesn't have Freshmen/Sophmore/Junior/Senior Classifications.)

ANYWAYS, here's some AlanXEric Fluff for Valentine's Day.


End file.
